


Wynter's Knight

by Karma_bonds



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Jack Frost Folklore, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Snow Queen - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_bonds/pseuds/Karma_bonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa Arendelle is CEO of Wynter Corp and she has been targeted by her old nemesis, Pitch Black the Boogey Man.  Jack Frost is sent to protect her when Pitch uses Hans,her sister Anna's obsessive stalker, to flush her out. Jack Frost is an immortal whose interest in the Snow Queen is a lot more personal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frozen

Wynter's Knight  
A Jelsa Fanfic  
Author's Note: I obviously don't own any of the characters in this chapter of the fanfic. Everyone belongs either to Disney or DreamWorks. This takes place in an alternate world where there is magic and modernization. Meaning, it's the real world, but with magic. Ha-ha.  
The beginning is kind of slow, but only because I'm laying down a foundation for the story to be built! I promise you, Epicness is going to happen.

Chapter One: Frozen

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight." She looked out of the window from her high-rise, a gloved hand pressing against the glass with longing.   
CEO of Wynter Corp, Elsa Arendelle gazed out of her prison. Though the lavish suite she owned was at the top of the high-rise, she wished to be at the top of the mountain in the distance. But alas, as CEO she could do anything except be free. Her beautiful face was well known to many of her enemies - both in her personal life and her professional. If they didn't want to see her dead, they wanted to see her empire fall.  
She clenched her fist on the glass.   
Over my dead body. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to keep safe that which she loved.   
Anna Arendelle, Elsa's younger sister, sat watching Elsa on the plush couch.   
The suite was the entire top floor of Wynter Corp's building. When the building had first gone up in the fifties, it was a thing to behold. Six hundred feet of apartments, offices, and stores, the building was meant to be everything one person could need. The lobby was a giant reception area became something like a library/bookstore with a Starbucks and another local coffee shop inside. It was the introduction to the mall which took place on the second floor to the sixth floor. Clothes, food courts, a Whole Foods Market, Macy's, and other chain stores mixed in with some shops that could only be found in their building. Above that was an indoor park. Above that, a pool. Above that were the offices, then the apartments which took up the rest of the building.  
Wynter Corp owned the whole building and made a bundle on the rent from the businesses alone. Many people were on the waiting list to get a roomy apartment inside. Especially those that worked in the building as part of home operations for the international business that dipped its hands in everything from medical research, to weapons, to construction, and non-profit.  
Anna and Elsa were the last in the line of Arendelle. Besides their financial success in the business section, Elsa's family had long since been feuding with the Lisle's family, located in the south of their city. It had started when Elsa's great grandmother Wynter, the woman who started the company, refused to marry Randall Lisle after he had courted her for some time. Randall was angry about her breaking off the marriage. He became incensed when Wynter married Elsa's Great Grandfather Colm who was Randall's nemesis. When Wynter Corp's success began to snowball, Randall lost it.   
Eventually he married, but all he did was pass the poison to the next generation. The Lisles continuously had boys as Wynter's line continued to bear daughters. Each generation would repeat their predecessor’s cycle. They would meet, fall in love, and the woman would break it off for some mysterious reason. Each generation fueled more hate.  
Anna sighed. She was the latest tragedy. She had met Hans Lisle. She didn't know he was a Lisle. He wasn't built like the rest of them. He was magnificent. Rich mahogany hair, a swimmers build, and freckles on his beautiful face. But he revealed his darkness today.   
Elsa whirled around and looked at her sister.   
"I told you," She started, her voice soft and calm. "You can't marry someone you just met."  
Anna winced. "I know that now."  
Elsa walked past Anna's seat. The lights were off in the suite. The moonlight and city lights the only things glowing.   
Anna watched her sister. So regal, so poised. Elsa was a beauty that had no equal, yet she didn't know it. Not because she lacked confidence, but because to Elsa, her beauty was just another tool in her arsenal. Like any good weapon, Elsa trained herself to use it when she needed it, and kept it well maintained when she didn't.  
But she was lovely nonetheless.  
Platinum blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun. Tendrils of gold kissed her high cheekbones, stray bits of hair that had separated from the rest. Her heart shaped face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed from anger towards the Lisle Clan. Her eyes were the blue of a summer sky, clear and flawless. She was built slender, like a gymnast. Her curves were smooth and elegant. Tonight she wore a dark green turtleneck over a black pencil skirt.   
Anna wished she and her sister were closer. If they were, she would have felt more confident telling her about Hans in the first place. Hans who had tried so hard to keep her in the dark about who he was. Elsa would have known better. But it was too late now. Elsa was going to have to protect herself.  
"I'm so sorry Elsa." Anna said honestly.  
Elsa heard the anguish in Anna's voice. She turned to look at her sister.  
Anna's long red hair was in two braids on either side of her face. She was built softer than Elsa. Her face was always ready to grin and laugh. Freckles splashed her nose and cheeks, making her look impish. Her green eyes were always dancing with merriment. Her outfit - a cute turquoise tank top over a pair of jean shorts- emphasized her youthfulness.   
Sometimes she forgot that Anna was much younger than her years. She looked at everyone and saw only goodness. Elsa had done nothing to change that about her because she had found it refreshing and endearing. She had protected that in her sister for so long.  
"Anna-banana with her heart on her sleeve." Elsa forced a smile for Anna's benefit. "Don't worry. I won't let Hans get to me."   
Anna's eyes had been shining with tears. She let them flow now. "He can do it you know," She whispered. "Look what he did to me! I couldn't bear it if he did the same to you!"   
Anna revealed her throat. A dark handprint rested there from where Hans had choked her.   
Elsa growled. A cold rage settled in her bones. "He told you he'd kill me to hurt you?" She whispered, her fury strangling her. "He's welcome to try."  
Elsa stepped back and straightened to her full height. Through her will, a swirl of snow manifested around her as though in a whirlwind. Her blue eyes glowed with her unearthly power. Ice magic.   
Though magic was rare in the world, those who were gifted with ice were the rarest of all. Elsa was thought to be the only person born who could create it and control it.  
Anna sniffled. "He has people backing him up too." She told Elsa. "The Rogue's are with him. He's paid them sufficiently."  
Elsa snorted. "I've also summoned my allies. Astrid and Hiccup will be meeting me at our fall back. They bring their dragons as well. So don't fear Anna."  
There was a quiet knock on the door.   
"Enter." Elsa called, stifling her magic.  
A big blond man came in. At his side was a large reindeer who appeared jovial. The man made the reindeer wait outside of the room as he walked in. The reindeer looked put out before sitting on it’s behind rather hard.  
"Hello Elsa," The blonde man said with a smile. "I'm Kristoff. We spoke over the phone? I was sent here by Granpappy to take a very special package from you and deliver it to him."  
Elsa nodded towards Anna. "Kristoff, this is Anna." Kristoff looked thunderstruck as he stared. Anna also looked a little dazed. "Guard her with your life, or I will take it as recompense."   
Kristoff nodded dumbly as Anna got up and walked towards him. She smiled at him shyly.   
"Yes ma'am." Kristoff whispered.  
Anna turned back to Elsa. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She whispered.  
Elsa's eyes widened. It's what Anna would always say as a little girl to get Elsa to come with her somewhere.   
"No. I must keep him away from you." Elsa smiled weakly. "I won't be the cause of your hurt."  
Anna followed Kristoff out the door and with one last glance, shut the door behind her.  
Elsa sighed and glanced back out the window again.   
"Well my Snow Queen," a deep voice whispered from the shadows. "It's about time."  
Elsa didn't bother to turn. "Showing off now?"  
The figure that stepped into the moonlight wore a dark blue hoodie that covered his face in shadows. He wore brown breeches and went barefoot. In his hand, a staff that hooked at the top.  
"It's hard not to at least TRY to impress you, your majesty." The figure pulled back his hood, a wicked grin on his face. Bright blue eyes that glowed with an unearthly power shone back at her. His hair shimmered silver in the light of the moon.  
"Jack," Elsa turned to look at him. In appearance, he was younger than she. Frozen into his immortality at the cusp of manhood. Yet he was far older than she was, had years of experience with evil. At heart though... he had managed to remain good and pure. His joy from mischief rather than misery.  
"Elsa,” He sighed. "I told you, Pitch would make a play for you using your sister. Pitch is using your fear for her to try and steal your powers for darkness."  
"And you seek to use them for good?" She mocked. "For the light? Not everything in the world is light and dark. There is some gray you know."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Not in this there isn't."  
"Why are you here?" She tilted her head. "You've already tried to recruit me for the Guardians. I declined."  
"Yeah well, we thought for sure you were going to die that time." He scratched his head as he leaned against his staff. "How did we know they were able to save you?"  
"Because I cannot leave Anna alone!" Elsa snapped. She put her hands on her hips, legs braced apart. "I can't stand you Jack! All you're doing is waiting for me to die! How sick is that?"  
Jack took a step forward. "I'm not waiting for you to die! I’m trying to make sure to be there if you die!"  
"What's the difference?"  
He crossed his arms. "Look, unlike me, Manny can't make you immortal." Jack rubbed his face. "When you and Pitch fought, some of his blood got into you. You're tainted by that. So I have to be here when you die, to counter Pitch’s evil, so Manny can bring you back. So you can be an immortal Guardian!"  
Elsa flopped on the couch as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was angry, she was sad, she was scared... she knew she had Pitch's essence in her. She could sense it. She just hated having it confirmed.  
"In that last battle, two years ago Elsa." Jack's voice got hoarse. "I tried to help you, but his shadow scythe..."  
Elsa rubbed her chest.   
Though she played it cocky with Anna, she knew what Pitch was capable of. It had taken two years to finally heal the damage he had wrought. She could handle Hans. But not if he was a pawn of Pitch.  
When she was little, Elsa used to be just like every other girl. When she turned ten she began to develop ice magic. Pitch, another immortal, had met her, pretended to be her friend. Only when she trusted him implicitly did he attempt to steal her magic - by killing her. Jack saved her, but only with the help of North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy - The Big Four. They were able to keep her safe until her nineteenth birthday two years ago.   
Pitch made another attempt at killing her, but her parents had died instead. She did not walk away unscathed. Pitch's shadow scythe had pierced her chest, so close to stopping her heart. Determined not to leave Anna alone, Elsa had stayed by sheer force of will.  
Pitch had sent forth legions of his Nightmares across the globe. The Big Four had been occupied while Jack...he had stayed and tried to protect her. She still had dreams of him. He wasn't big or fierce, but as her chest was ripped open, she heard him roar. In the silence before death, a vicious war cry had pierced the quiet. It shook her awake enough for her to hold on to her fragile life until paramedics could stitch her up, quietly whispering that she couldn’t live through such a brutal experience.  
She clenched her fist. But she had.   
She lived and she was powerful again.   
"Jack Frost." She reached out her hand. "Shall we unite ourselves and take down the immortal Pitch Black the Boogeyman?"  
Jack must have seen something in her gaze for he reached out his hand and clasped hers. Ice covered both of their hands as they sealed the pact. Still holding her hand, he knelt and pulled their joined hands towards his bowed head.  
"My Snow Queen," He whispered. "I vow to you, Elsa, I shall do whatever I can to keep you safe."  
Elsa watched him breathlessly as he sealed his promise with a kiss to her ice covered knuckles.


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Pitch Black.

Wynter's Knight  
A Jelsa Fanfic  
Author's Note: I don't own ANY of the characters! They're all either the property of Disney or DreamWorks.   
Chapter Two: Darkness

Jack couldn't believe it.   
He was with her again.   
It took all of his control to remain cool and collected, instead of showing his excitement.  
When she allowed him to take her hand and kiss her knuckles through the ice, his heart had hammered so loud in his ears he thought for sure a blush would heat his face. Even though his lips never touched her flesh, he felt a sense of pride.  
Elsa was the only other being he knew of who could conjure ice with a thought. The only other being who might know the joys of the snow. The only other being who could truly relax and take her time in the cold.  
He sat in the luxurious living room of her suite as she changed and packed some belongings. She was planning on taking her jet to go to North's hideout and meet up with the Dragon Riders, Hiccup and Astrid.   
He smirked. They were definitely flying tonight, but it was going to be the quick way. Not the comfortable way.  
"Are you ready yet?" He called to her. He turned towards her bedroom. The door was open. He got up and started walking to it. "What is it with women taking their-"   
He paused and sucked in a breath.   
She had left the door open, so he assumed she had finished changing…  
He had caught her bent over as she was pulling up her pants, only a thong shielding her body from his gaze. Her ass was sticking up in the air, white globes of perfection that looked so soft his hands clenched to touch it. When she wiggled it into those black leather pants, he hissed his breath. Which made her turn in shock to face him.  
"God almighty." He groaned. He felt the ground shift beneath him.  
The front was even better! Her soft breasts were small but perky. Her nipples a dusky pink. Like her blush. Her rib cage dipped into a slim waist that gently rounded into her slender hips. She may not be voluptuous, but she had curves.   
She shrieked and threw a shoe at him. "Get out of here you perve!"  
She missed with the first, but caught him smack in the nose with the second. That one got him moving - but only because he collapsed with a groan.  
"I will never be the same." He muttered as he covered his nose.  
"Jack Frost you PEEPING TOM!" She continued to launch things at him. Thankfully, the comforter, the pillow, and the myriad knick knacks she threw weren't that heavy and fell short of their target.   
"I do not regret anything!" He shouted back as he rolled over. Hopping up, he strolled back to the living room. "But by all means - give me more to look at! Your breasts are definitely worth it!"  
She stopped throwing things. "Just wait a minute jerk!"   
She came out, blushing from the roots of her hair to her neckline of her very conservative long sleeve. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
Jack grinned. She wore sensible clothes. A white beanie, white long sleeves, and black pants. He knew the cold didn't bother her as much as it would most.   
"Nothing is wrong with me." He gave her a hot and slow gaze from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. His gaze lingered on her breasts and hips. "Nothing at all."  
*******************************************************************************  
Elsa was conflicted inside.   
She was upset with Jack, but also with herself. She watched him as he gave her a smoldering look that left her slightly aroused.   
“Look,” She said in clipped tones. “We need to get moving. We need to get the helipad upstairs, then get to my jet so we can go to North’s.”  
“Nope.” He shook his head and gave her a lazy grin. He stood up straight and held up his staff at her. “This is faster and you know it.”  
“I am not flying with you on that.” Elsa eyed the stick warily. “I’m grabbing my things and using a helicopter to get to my jet. You’re welcome to come with me or fly on your own.”  
Jack gave her that cocky grin again. The one that said Honey you can give all the orders you like, but we’re doing things my way.  
Elsa turned her back on him, grabbed her things from her room and sauntered to the door of the suite. She was completely ignoring him.  
Jack laughed at her. “Oh Snow Queen, you’re so much fun!”  
He followed her out the door.

The helicopter ride was uneventful. Jack had stuck his head out the window a couple of times just to enjoy the breeze on his face. Elsa had yelled at him to shut the door and say inside or take the leap and fly behind them. He declined both options.  
When they got to her private jet, Jack was still laughing.  
“You’re so funny,” He gave her a sideways glance as they walked to the jet. “You’re that used to having people follow your orders?”  
She just shrugged.  
They were walking towards the jet when a Nightmare caught them unaware. The creature was black and sleek, made of roiling sand with eyes that glowed like embers. It ran head first into Elsa, spinning like a tornado as it pulled her up into the air.  
It let out a high whinny of victory.  
“No!” Jack leapt into the air, staff held in front of him as he made to chase the beast. He fired a shard of ice which the Nightmare dodged, snorting in amusement.  
“Give her back!”  
Jack watched in frustration as Elsa was taken into the air, she was dazed from the spinning sands as the Nightmare took them high into the sky. Jack was fast, but the Mare was faster. He pushed himself harder.   
“Elsa!”  
Her head snapped up and she seemed to come to. She began struggling. Her hands were caught in the sands of the Mare’s body. She closed her eyes and willed them to freeze.  
It was the Mare’s turn to be startled as it began to freeze from the inside, the ice began to slow it down. Elsa gave one final shout of anger and the Mare froze, a beautiful statue of blue ice and black sand.  
Yet, without the Mare’s ability to fly, Elsa found herself falling. Jack, who saw the entire thing, flew faster towards her as gravity took over. Using his staff, he shot an ice shard that shattered the Mare and released Elsa just as he arrived to catch her in his arms.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. He was trying to catch his breath. His slim shoulders heaved as he held her close to his chest.  
Elsa nodded, too freaked out to say anything to him. As she was in midair she saw how high the Mare had taken her. By right, she shouldn’t be able to breath up here. The air was cold and thin, yet her body had adapted just fine. She was panting due to fear more than altitude.  
Below them the town looked like a sea of lights as clouds passed beneath them. Above, the moon was full and shone heavy in the sky.  
“Look, we’ll fly to North’s from here ok?” Jack tried to soothe her. “I’ll carry you. It’s going to be ok.”  
Elsa turned her face into his chest. He smelled wonderful. Like a clean, woodsy type of smell.  
Jack took that as her consent but he gave her a small shake. “Do you want me to carry you? If you do, you need to say so.”  
“Yes Jack,” Elsa finally said. Her voice was hoarse. “Yes Jack, I want you to fly me.”  
“Ok Elsa.” He nuzzled her hair and pulled her into him. “We’re going.”

Pitch watched from a dark cloud, hanging on to his Nightmare as the Spirit of Winter clutched the Snow Queen and flew north.   
He stroked the Mare’s neck. “Very good,” He grinned evilly. “They’re falling right into my hands.”  
He urged the Mare on and followed them in the clouds, hopping from one to the other unseen by the distracted duo.  
He knew that North had relocated since Pitch had last broken into the last Pole hideout. He wasn’t entirely sure where, which was how Pitch knew that Jack would take Elsa there.   
As Pitch rode the Mare, he realized how beautiful Elsa had become since last he saw her. Where he failed to recruit Jack Frost, Pitch felt it was crucial to gain control of Elsa. She would make a beautiful addition to his army, but perhaps she could be persuaded to be something more to him.  
Hans had performed fantastically. Scaring little Anna, Elsa’s only weakness, into flushing out the Snow Queen. The Guardians had made Wynter Tower impenetrable to him. There was no way for him to access it.   
Too bad Elsa knew the Trolls. Kristoff, their adopted son, would be more than a match for Hans if that psychopath ever figured out where they were located. Pitch could just imagine him tearing his hair out trying to find Anna.  
But he had done his job.  
He would sacrifice anything to get Elsa.


End file.
